eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1093 (14 February 1995)
Synopsis It may be Valentine's Day, but Carol is annoyed with Alan, Ricky spreads his love too thin and Geoff's romantic dinner gets out of hand. Ricky is put in a bit of an awkward position when Bianca urges him to deliver a Valentine's card to Natalie. On Valentine's Day, Grant is not amused by his postal delivery and Michelle's romantic evening with Geoff takes a turn for the worse. Natalie is at the door, about to tell Bianca when Ricky answers... he shoves her out into the corridor and tells her she can't tell Bianca because..... her mother's got an incurable disease. (Well, I think that just proves the height of Ricky's intelligence and inventiveness...) He makes up some rather implausible stuff, and makes Natalie go away. He then tells Bianca she was drunk and that was that. Naturally the next day Natalie behaves rather oddly to Carol, and keeps on about how brave she is, etc. Ricky tells her not to tell anyone as its a secret, etc. She sees Bianca in the square and Carol has some shopping, she says to Bianca, give me a hand with taking these bags home. Bianca says she's busy talking, and Carol says "you'll be sorry if I drop dead on the way home". Natalie is shocked and says to B she ought to help, B looks at her like she's mad and says "it'll do her good". N is totally gobsmacked at Bianca's callousness to her poor dying mother of course. Bianca has also told Ricky that he has to give Natalie a Valentine's card, so he goes to Nigel and gets 2, one for each of them. Nigel asks who his mystery bit on the side is and he says oh, it is for Natalie, it was Bianca's idea. Nigel says that's what I call a good friend. Ricky delivers it and Natalie sees him going away so knows it's him, and obviously takes it all the wrong way. Should be interesting when she discovers Bianca knows. At the Vic, Grant has returned, he is opening mail and someone says "is that a Valentines card". Grant replies in his usual nasty manner, and screws it up. He says it's from his mother, who always sends him one every year, and obviously he should have married her instead. Nigel tries to interest him in a card but Grant says he shouldn't bother, and he should dump the rest of them too, as he's working on getting Valentine's day scrapped for next year. At the Jackson's, everyone has a card, even Billy, except Carol. She is most pissed off. Alan tries to apologise and gets a card, but this is obviously too little too late. He is in the Vic and Sonia comes in asking for money for school lunch as Carol was too upset to make her any!!! Alan says oh dear, and Sonia says has she forgiven you yet? Alan says no, and Sonia says "don't tell me you gave her a card and thought it would be OK". Alan says err... Sonia says that he'll have to woo her, give her chocolates, wine, poetry, etc.. Alan says Duh what, and Sonia says um maybe forget the poetry, and Alan says he only has a fiver, so Sonia gives him back the money he gave her for lunch and says get something nice. Alan buys a box of turkish delight and gives it to her, and she hates them so she's not impressed. He says he couldn't afford any more, and its the thought that counts, she still isn't impressed. He goes into the bookies with his last 2 quid and asks Sanjay for a tip as he's desperate for some cash. Debs advises him that Sanjay is the last person to ask, but Alan and Sanjay bet on some animal which actually wins, and Alan buys some wine and makes a candlelit dinner for Carol, who is at last appeased. Sanjay and Gita are all lovey dovey in the Vic, and Nigel says to Grant that it was Debs' doing as she reminded Sanjay to buy a card. When Gita comes to get some drinks looking all smiley, Grant says "nice card was it"? Gita says what? How did you know about the card? Grant says everyone knows, it was Debbie who told Sanjay to get one. Gita stops smiling and is back to her usual grumpy self, so I guess Sanjay isn't going to be in luck after all... Kathy gets a card from Phil, she's not very happy about it, she tells Pat she almost wishes he hadn't bothered. Pat gets one from Roy. Michelle gets a mystery one!!!! Michelle is expecting a romantic evening with Geoff as he's invited her to his house. She is impressed by it and says that she's never stayed there, and it's nice to be alone with just the two of them, and then Felicity appears from the kitchen and she's cooking dinner with her boyfriend, Andy. The meal doesn't go very well - the bf lives near to Walford and he and Michelle chat a bit about the area, and northerners, (Felicity has a broad northern accent for some reason, despite supposedly having a good education). F is a bit bitchy to Michelle, mentions Vicki and Geoff tries to smooth it over with "we all make mistakes". Michelle is not impressed and says Vicki wasn't a mistake (what?! She deliberately wanted to get pregnant? I think not). Geoff apologises profusely, but it doesn't really work! Felicity asks if Michelle would like another child, and she says maybe, F asks whether Vicki would mind a sister/brother at her age, bit of a gap. Michelle replies, well, would you mind if your father had another child, bit of a gap there too isn't it? That shuts her up! They go to the Vic afterwards, and Michelle disappears for a bit and Geoff looks around for her. She has gone round the back and there is a brief glimpse of her kissing Steve. !!!! Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Mark Monero as Steve *Ross Kemp as Grant *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Tara Moran as Felicity *Ben Albu as Andy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes